


In Your Arms

by Red_Lenses



Series: WTSB: Interludes [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lenses/pseuds/Red_Lenses
Summary: Settling into their life together, Jewel and Star discover that their secret desires are mutual.Takes place sometime after 'Diamonds'.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> In the time since writing my last story involving a sex scene, I ended up changing my mind on how I feel that certain things should work. This kind of thing makes more sense to me. I might end up writing more like it if there's any interest. (And maybe by then I'll feel less awkward about the terminology involved.) Enjoy!

The feeling of Star’s body against his own in bed was something Jewel had craved for quite a long time. The thought had grown ever more invasive since the night of their engagement, when Star had taken up residence in Jewel’s apartment. Although Jewel had invited his fiancé into the bedroom, Star had instantly blushed bright crimson and stammered that he couldn’t possibly. Whether or not the idea of something other than sleeping had occurred to him was a question Jewel had not asked. So instead he had taken the couch for himself and insisted that Star sleep in the bed alone.

Although Star was unhappy about it and tried to insist that they at least take turns, Jewel’s signature Light bot stubbornness had ensured that the arrangement continued for at least a week. After that it was no longer necessary; Jewel’s wish was answered, albeit not in the way he had expected, when Star came padding out barefoot into the living room and joined him on the couch without a word. They slept there together, huddled in each other’s arms, and from then on took opposite sides of the comfortable bed in Jewel’s room.

He held back the desire to initiate something more intimate in the bedroom with his lover. That would come in time, he told himself; most likely once Star had recovered from the stress of fleeing the fortress. There was no shortage of other intimate moments between them at least. They cuddled frequently, often exchanging kisses and soft murmurs of affection as they watched movies together on the couch. More than once Jewel had come home from work to find a romantic candlelit dinner ready and waiting. On one occasion Star had even given his rear end a playful grope as they passed each other in the hallway. Jewel certainly had no complaints about their life together, and yet still he found himself craving more.

He didn’t dare tell Star, though. He had no idea how he felt about the subject and had no wish to make him feel that he wasn’t satisfying his lover.

Star had gone to bed early that night and was already fast asleep when Jewel slipped into bed. Night by night the space between them was shrinking and Jewel longed to properly close that distance, but he was uncertain of how Star would react if he suddenly found arms around him. It would be better to wait and let Star come to him. So he merely settled down on his side of the bed and switched off the light as always, letting darkness surround them as he closed his eyes.

The minutes ticked by as Jewel lay there, alternately squeezing his eyes shut or opening them to stare at the ceiling. He had been there for only half an hour before he knew it would be a sleepless night, but still he didn’t get up for fear of waking his lover. And so half an hour gradually turned into one hour, then two.

Jewel had occupied himself by accessing memories of his and Star’s most recent candlelit dinner, but he was distracted from the replay when Star let out a sigh and rolled onto his back. He lay there for a moment before pushing himself upright. Jewel’s eyes opened a crack; he had settled on his side facing Star, and in the darkness he could faintly see the outline of his lover checking to see if he was asleep. The beam of moonlight that fell across their bed hid the glow from between Jewel’s barely-parted eyelids effectively enough to make him appear as though he was sleeping.

Star slowly pushed the blankets back and stared down at his body, clothed in the space-themed pyjamas Jewel had bought him after he moved in. There appeared to be an unusual bulge in the front of his trousers, although in the darkness Jewel initially assumed his vision was mistaken. He watched curiously through a slitted eye as Star lifted the waistband to release what was hidden beneath.

Silver metal glinted in the moonlight as Star pushed his trousers down around his thighs. It took Jewel several seconds to take in exactly what he was seeing and even longer to comprehend it. The appendage was unlike anything he had ever seen before; a construction of many interlocking narrow metallic plates, each slightly smaller than the last as they tapered gently to a rounded end. It was one of Star’s few parts which made no attempt to appear human, but there was no mistaking what it was.

Although Jewel remained motionless his mind was whirling. Star had a penis? Despite all of the time they had spent together he had never known about that. Had Star simply assumed that Jewel was the same way as him, much as Jewel had assumed the reverse? Or had he perhaps been too ashamed of his own body’s structure to mention it?

Star’s hand had closed around the metallic part. He released his breath in a sigh as he slowly began to stroke it, his eyes closed as he tilted his head back. At once Jewel knew he could not keep pretending to sleep. How could he simply lie here while the love of his life tried to keep his needs a secret from him?

“Star?”

Star’s hand whipped away as though he had been burned. By the time Jewel was sitting upright the blanket had been yanked up high to conceal the form of his lover, who was gazing at him with shocked eyes. “J-Jewel? I-I’m sorry, did I wake you? I, u-um… I was just… I…”

“Shh.” Jewel reached out to place a hand over where he knew Star’s knee was beneath the blanket. There he hesitated, debating what he wanted to say. “Star, am I… not satisfying you?”

“No! I mean, yes! Of course you are! I treasure every moment we spend together. You know that. I couldn’t be happier being with you.”

“But I’m not meeting all of your needs?” Jewel prompted gently. “It’s all right. Please be honest with me. Do you want something more?”

Star hesitated, teeth digging gently into his lip. His silence told Jewel all that he needed to know, but he still waited until Star finally spoke up again. “I’m sorry, Jewel. You’ve already done so much… I didn’t want you to feel like I was demanding something more of you. I-it’s no trouble for me to take care of it myself. I mean, unless you’d rather I didn’t-”

“No, Star, not at all. That’s not what I meant.” His hand found Star’s fingers instead and clasped them securely. “To be completely honest with you, I’ve been wanting the same thing. I want to be close to you in every way I can, to satisfy you sexually as well as emotionally… But after the way you reacted when I first invited you to sleep in here I wasn’t sure how you would feel about that. To be honest, I wondered if you were asexual. I didn’t want you to feel that you had to do something you wouldn’t enjoy.”

Star’s fingers closed more securely around Jewel’s hand as he met his gaze. “I want you so badly. I want to give myself to you entirely, Jewel.”

Jewel was certain that the love and passion in his own eyes was reflecting Star’s. Perhaps they should have discussed the subject sooner. But now he was going to do his best to make up for lost time.

He held Star’s gaze as he slowly drew back the blankets to expose his lover once again. Star quivered beneath his touch as Jewel began to unbutton his pyjama shirt, baring his chest to the open air as well. One hand slowly trailed down his chest, feeling the warmth that glowed from deep within, his fingertips caressing the artificial muscles beneath the skin.

Star wriggled out of his trousers completely and his fingers began to fumble with Jewel’s nightclothes as his lover drew him into a passionate kiss. Their lips fondled each other and Star’s teeth lightly closed around Jewel’s lip, squeezing it for a moment as they broke the kiss. Then Jewel’s chest was bare and his hand caught Star’s as it crept downward. “Star… I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Star whispered back.

“I don’t want to disappoint you. But we Light bots don’t have the same equipment you do.” His hand released Star’s and he lowered his boxers down to his thighs. Star blinked in confusion at the featureless synthetic skin beneath, his eyes searching for a moment as though he would find a disguised panel somewhere. When he found nothing his gaze flickered up questioningly to Jewel’s face.

The Light bot smiled. “We’ll just have to get creative, won’t we?”

His lips met Star’s again before the Wily bot could question further. Slowly Star leaned back until he was lying on the bed again, his hands eagerly wandering all over Jewel as their kisses grew deeper. He broke away for air and a soft moan escaped him as Jewel’s mouth set to work on his neck instead. “Oooh, Jewel…”

The feeling of lips softly kissing every inch of his neck sent a powerful wave of desire through Star’s body. It sent chills up his robotic frame before concentrating itself in his groin, which was throbbing with arousal. Star’s fingertips pressed into Jewel’s back as he gripped him close and shakily exhaled warm air. The sudden sensation of teeth lightly nibbling the skin caused him to emit a tiny mewl of delight, which only seemed to spur Jewel on.

Completely caught up as he was in lavishing kisses all over Star’s neck, Jewel was unaware of how closely he had wrapped himself around his lover until he became conscious of something pressing firmly into his abdomen. Slowly one hand drifted downward, seeking out the source of the feeling, until his finger brushed against something hard and a sudden inhalation from Star reminded him of what it was. He touched it lightly again, fingertips skimming over metal which was warm from being pinned between their bodies, and earned a shiver in response.

“Jewel… please…” Star’s emerald eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks slightly flushed as he gazed at his lover. The sight caused Jewel’s core to thrum louder as he lifted his head.

“Yes, love?”

“I need you… I need you right now, Jewel. I can’t wait much longer.”

Jewel caught his lips in one more kiss, savouring the passion with which Star returned it, before he broke away. “You won’t have to,” he whispered in response.

A vague idea had begun to form in his mind while his mouth had been at work. Now he withdrew, extracting himself carefully from Star’s grip until he had settled himself between his lover’s knees. Star pushed himself upright to watch him, the tiniest hint of confusion creasing his brow at first but quickly melting away once he realized what Jewel wanted.

Unable to conceal a hint of curiosity, Jewel let his finger trail along the place where synthetic skin ended and bare metal began. There was a noticeable seam there, which made him wonder if the appendage was normally hidden away within his body when not in use. For a moment he considered the idea of asking before discarding it; that could wait until after Star was satisfied. Instead his fingers moved up and closed gently around his lover’s length. His warm breath misted against its silver surface before his tongue pressed against the tip in a slow and sensual lick.

Star’s knees quivered and he slumped back, leaning against his elbows for support. It was impossible to know whether it was caused by the kissing or by the fact that Jewel was the one touching him, but his sensitivity felt higher than it had ever been before. That simple touch alone sent waves of pleasure sweeping throughout his entire body. Jewel licked again and was rewarded with a soft moan as Star allowed himself to fall back fully onto the bed, his feet tightening around Jewel’s sides to hold him in place.

Perhaps Jewel had never done anything like this before, but Star’s responses were a highly effective guide. He moved slowly, experimenting with touches, gaining confidence gradually when everything seemed to delight his lover. His mouth slowly enveloped the last two inches and Star’s fingers clenched around handfuls of the bedsheets. When his hand began to fondle the base he heard his panting increase in volume.

His tongue massaged everything it could reach, slipping smoothly over the barely noticeable gaps where the plates fit together. The taste didn’t bother him in the slightest; it was more than worth it to see the way Star squirmed and to know how much enjoyment Jewel was giving him. With that thought in mind he threw himself into the act with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

“Jewel… oh god, Jewel… mmmph…” The air above Star’s mouth shimmered with the heat he exhaled. Every wave that swept through him brought more warmth to his chest. His cooling fans were working overtime as he gasped for breath, releasing tiny squeaks and tremulous moans with each exhalation.

Jewel withdrew slowly and lifted his head, taking the chance to catch a glimpse of his lover. The sight of Star sprawled out naked on his back and lost in pure bliss sent a tingle of deep pleasure through Jewel’s body. The way his hands clung so tightly to the bedcovers he looked in danger of tearing them, the beautiful shade of red that had risen to his cheeks, and even the way his mouth gaped open as he panted and cried out... This was exactly what Jewel had craved from the moment they began sharing a bed.

His head dipped down toward Star’s length again and he planted a tiny kiss on the tip before his mouth smoothly enveloped it once again. This time he took it as far as he could before drawing back, the coating of saliva helping his lips slide smoothly over its surface. Star squirmed in place and sucked in a breath at the pleasant shivers running up and down his robotic frame. But a moment later he forced one of his hands to relax its grip on the bedcovers, instead waving it vaguely in Jewel’s direction until it closed loosely around a handful of soft white hair. “J… Jewel… wait…”

His fingers slipped away as Jewel’s head came up again, concern written all over his expression. “Is something wrong? Do you want me to stop?”

“Never,” Star gasped out, still riding the ebbing waves of euphoria that had been slowly filling him up. He drew a deep breath and quickly collected his thoughts before pushing himself up on his elbows again, flashing Jewel a sensual smile that made his core flutter. “But I don’t want to finish too soon. You need to have some fun too~”

His hand reached for Jewel’s to pull him closer and his lover was soon beside him on the bed, their lips meeting once more as their arms encircled one another. Star paid no mind to his own taste on Jewel’s tongue but kissed him greedily, his fingers scraping roughly down his lover’s back and causing the Light bot to shudder with delight. Jewel’s fingers were running through his hair and squeezing his rear, pressing the two of them even closer together.

Star broke the kiss and panted for air. Jewel could feel his hot breath against his hearing receptor as he whispered, “Please, love… tell me how to make you happy.”

“I’m happy when you’re happy-“

“Jewel.” Star’s emerald eyes burned with passion as they gazed deeply into Jewel’s. He kissed him again hungrily, once, twice, before their lips separated and he panted out, “I need to know.”

Jewel let out a groan as Star’s lips immediately set to work on his neck. Under his lover’s touch he was helpless to resist. “I… I have an erotic zone… it… ohh, Star… it works… mmm… similarly to your part…”

“Where is it?” Star breathed against his neck.

“Exactly where you’d expect,” Jewel gasped. At once Star shifted his position and Jewel felt something rigid press against his groin, sending a shiver through his body.

Star’s mouth was at his ear again. “There?”

“Right there…”

Jewel’s leg wrapped around Star’s waist as he began to grind slowly against him. Star’s lips and tongue were busy at Jewel’s neck again and the sound of his beautiful moans rang in his ears. For a moment Star wanted nothing more than for Jewel to be on top of him, but at once the feeling of himself rubbing against Jewel’s thigh gave him a much better idea. “Jewel… roll over.”

“Mm?”

“I want to try something…”

Reluctantly Jewel separated from Star and rolled over. Star’s arms encircled him from behind, guiding him into position until he was on all fours on the bed. For a moment he was confused, but then he felt warm metal slip gently between his thighs and come to rest against his groin. “How does this feel?” Star breathed.

He drew back and thrust forward slowly. At once Jewel’s back arched in pleasure as a shiver ran through his body. “S-Star… keep going…”

He could hardly refuse a request like that. Star’s grip shifted to Jewel’s hips as he continued to move slowly, his length gently massaging Jewel’s most sensitive area. The tightness of Jewel’s thighs felt heavenly, especially when Jewel began to roll his hips along with the motion. Within moments Star found himself panting once again as the heat within his chest intensified.

Now it was Jewel’s turn to grip handfuls of the bedcovers. He longed to spread his legs to give Star easier access but his lover’s knees were on either side of his legs, keeping them pinned together. That was for the best, Jewel thought hazily through the dizzying waves of euphoria every movement sent sweeping through his body. The tighter his thighs stayed together, the better this would feel for Star. “More… oh, it feels so good…”

It was as though their bodies were meant to fit together like this. They moved together in a steady rhythm, withdrawing until they nearly parted before coming back together until Jewel’s rear rested just above Star’s pelvis. Jewel attempted to match his breathing to the rhythm but soon found himself panting harder to dispel the heat. Behind him he could hear Star doing the same, each exhalation almost a moan as he began to speed up.

Star doubled over until his chest came to rest against Jewel’s back. At the same time one of his arms slid upward from Jewel’s hips, wandering lovingly over his synthetic muscles before settling around his chest for a more secure grip. Jewel’s back quickly began to grow hot from the contact and he had no doubt Star’s fingers would feel exactly the same. His own arms trembled under their combined weight and the passion of their lovemaking; he attempted to lower himself gracefully onto the bed, only for his arms to give way the moment he attempted to bend them. Star’s movements slowed but Jewel simply pushed the bedcovers away from his face and gasped out, “Don’t stop!”

The bed creaked beneath them as Star pounded against him. The Wily bot was no longer making any attempt to quiet himself; his passionate cries all but drowned out the slap of synthetic skin. Jewel’s own vocalizations were muffled in the sheets, which were growing hotter and hotter as his panting sped up. The pressure building deep inside him only made him push back harder against Star’s thrusts, craving more.

Jewel shifted his arms against the bed, using one to keep his balance as he reached up beneath himself with the other. Star felt hot with friction but Jewel didn’t hesitate to curl his fingers beneath the place where each thrust slipped between his thighs. The additional pressure caused Star to let out a cry and increase his pace even further, eyes squeezed shut as he pounded as hard as he dared into the tight gap between Jewel’s body and his hand.

For one moment Jewel felt himself teetering on the edge. His mouth opened as though to scream for more, but before he could make a sound the feelings peaked. It was as though the pressure building inside of him had erupted, shorted out every last circuit in his body, flooding him with sensations almost too great to withstand. His back arched and he screamed out his lover’s name with no restraint as he felt himself swept away by his climax.

Star had been fighting to hold back but Jewel’s scream pushed him over the edge. He cried out and their voices mingled together, his grip tightening on Jewel as he was overcome with feelings so powerful they blotted out almost all sensory input. For the moment nothing else mattered but the two of them and the pure force of their love as they rode through their climax together.

Jewel’s legs were trembling with exhaustion as he slowly began to come down from the peak. Star’s arms relaxed their grip reluctantly and he withdrew from between his lover’s thighs, collapsing on the bed beside him with a sigh of satisfaction. It wasn’t long before Jewel had slumped down as well, his mind blissfully blank.

Star shuffled closer to relax against his lover. “That was so good, Jewel… I’ve never felt that good before in my life.”

“That makes two of us,” Jewel responded softly, a smile on his face as he nuzzled against Star’s pale hair.

For a moment the two of them simply relaxed together. Both were still panting heavily and the sound of their cooling fans whirring cut through the quiet, but as they began to recover and cool down the noise faded into a soft background hum. Star shifted his position slightly, placing his arms around Jewel’s waist and resting his head against his shoulder. “Mm… should we get dressed again? I don’t really want to get up…”

Gently Jewel brushed a lock of hair away from his lover’s face. “We don’t need to. No one else will see us. Just each other.”

“That sounds good to me. I could get used to seeing you like this.” Star tilted his head back and flashed him a suggestive grin which caused Jewel’s core to flutter in delight.

He returned the smile somewhat playfully. “You know, before you moved in I used to sleep shirtless. If you’d like-“

“Oh yes please,” Star breathed immediately.

Jewel couldn’t help a quiet chuckle as he nuzzled closer to Star. “I love you,” he murmured warmly.

“Mm, love you too. I’m so glad we met, Jewel… You mean the world to me.” He stretched up to kiss Jewel again and their lips met tenderly, lovingly.

It wasn’t long before Star was drifting to sleep, curled up comfortably against Jewel’s chest with a relaxed smile on his face. Once he had fallen still Jewel lay there for a moment longer, gazing at him in silence and feeling perfectly content with the world. It was difficult to imagine that only an hour before he had been settling in for a sleepless night. Now when he closed his eyes, he slipped easily into a peaceful slumber alongside the love of his life.


End file.
